Mon best, mon beauf
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Chrom avait toujours considéré Robin comme étant un membre de sa famille. Sauf que désormais, il l'était vraiment.


Hey la jeunesse! Et qu'est-ce qu'ils disent les p'tits joueurs? ( Il faudrait que j'arrête de regarder tout le temps les vidéos de Loka... )

Je me suis sérieusement remise à Fire Emblem Awakening ( tout en regardant La Petite Maison dans la prairie), en tentant d'avoir tous les enfants, de recruter toutes les unités possibles ( hors DLC ), bref essayer d'avoir une partie "parfaite". ( Dans la prochaine partie, je me suis jurée de marier Daraen à Libra, je l'aime trop ce moine! ) Et de ce fait, bah, je suis replongée dans le bain de FE ! Et ça m'a donné envie d'écrire dessus !

Disclamer: Fire Emblem Awakening n'est pas ma propriété, sinon Emmeryn aurait survécu et j'aurais marié Maribelle avec Lissa.

Résumé: Chrom avait toujours considéré Robin comme étant un membre de sa famille. Sauf que désormais, il l'était vraiment.

Note de l'auteur : J'ai décidé que dans mes fanfictions sur Fire Emblem Awakening, My Female Unit serait nommée Daraen et My Male Unit serait nommé Robin. Comme ça, cela m'évite de devoir préciser si l'avatar est un garçon ou une fille. Daraen = fille, Robin = garçon.

**Mon best, mon beauf**

**Ou comment le meilleur ami de Chrom est aussi son beau-fils**

Les joues rougissantes, tenant dans ses mains gantées les quelques marguerites que Robin avait cueillies pour elle, les yeux plein de tendresse, Lucina déclara :

- Je vous aime. Et peu importe ce que nous réserve l'avenir, je vais chérir chaque moment.

Elle s'approcha du jeune homme aux cheveux auburn, qui l'enlaça avec douceur avant que leurs lèvres ne soient scellées en un baiser chaste mais amoureux. Ce moment leur paraissait merveilleux et les nouveaux amants espéraient qu'il ne finisse jamais. Mais cela était sans compter sur Chrom, qui entra à ce moment-là. Ce qu'il vit le figea sur place.

Sa fille, sa Lucina, venue du futur pour tous les sauver d'un grand malheur était dans les bras de son stratège et meilleur ami, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Il sentit une partie de lui bouillir. C'était ridicule et il le savait pertinemment. Sa Lucina du temps présent était au château d'Ylisstol. Sa Lucina du futur était parfaitement en âge d'avoir quelqu'un à aimer. Il savait que Robin était un homme bien, qui ne ferait jamais aucun mal à son enfant mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait l'impression que Robin lui volait son bébé.

Inconsciemment, il se racla la gorge, faisant sursauter le couple, qui brisa son étreinte. La jeune fille sentit ses joues la chauffer et s'excusa avant de sortir. Robin resta calme, mais Chrom pouvait voir sa gène au fond de ses pupilles brunes.

- J'aurais aimé te l'annoncer de manière plus... Délicate. Avoua-t-il à son ami

- J'ai tout entendu, tu sais. Cela vient à peine de se faire...

Un silence douloureux s'installa alors.

- Chrom... Tenta alors Robin

- Robin, écoute. Le coupa alors le prince

Il prit alors une grande inspiration et dit :

- Tu aimes Lucina et elle t'aime en retour. C'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. Je sais qu'elle sera heureuse et respectée. Si vous désirez vous marier, je vous donne avec joie ma bénédiction et je t'accorde sa main. Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose.

Le royal jeune homme se planta alors devant son stratège.

- Si jamais tu lui brises le cœur de manière volontaire ou cruelle, je te prendrais le tien sans anesthésie, avec le couteau le plus aiguisé que je puisse trouver et je servirai le tout à ma fille.

Robin se surprit à rire, c'était sans doute nerveux. Chrom s'adoucit alors.

- Et même si cela me tue de l'admettre, je préfère que cela soit toi plutôt qu'un sombre inconnu. C'est juste que... Je suis un tout jeune père. Mon bébé est à la capitale. J'ai à mes côtés sa version adolescente venue d'un temps postérieur. J'ai l'impression... De la perdre et de me prendre trente ans dans la tronche.

- Je peux comprendre. Répondit Robin en souriant

Les deux hommes sortirent alors, Robin pressé d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à celle qui allait devenir son épouse.

**FIN**


End file.
